Urinetown (film)
Urinetown is an upcoming American comedy drama musical film, based on the popular stage musical created by Greg Kotis and Mark Hollmann. The film will be released to theaters on June 22, 2018 released by Touchstone Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot In a distant future, "The Stink Years" have gone since twenty years, and the people of a small town have become extremely poor and unhappy. Not only that, the town has had a terrible drought that caused all the reservoirs to dry up and a water shortage that makes private toilets unthinkable. Officer Lockstock, a policeman and chief of the town's police department, gives a big welcome to the audience, assisted by a small street urchin, Little Sally. According to Lockstock and Little Sally, a twenty-year drought has caused a terrible water shortage, making private toilets unthinkable. All restroom activities are done in public toilets controlled by a mega-corporation called "Urine Good Company" (or UGC). To control water consumption, people have to pay to use the amenities ("Too Much Exposition"). There are harsh laws ensuring that people pay to do so, and if they are broken, the offender is sent to a penal colony called "Urinetown", never to return. The oppressed masses huddle in line at the poorest, filthiest urinal in town, Public Amenity #9, which is run by the rigid, harshly authoritarian Penelope Pennywise and her assistant, dashing young everyman Bobby Strong. Trouble ensues when Bobby's father, Old Man Strong, cannot afford his urinal admission for the day and asks Pennywise to let him go free "just this once". After Old Man Strong's plea is dismissed ("It's a Privilege to Pee"). Having enough, he urinates on the street and is soon arrested by Officers Lockstock, Barrel and Gunsmith and escorted off to Urinetown. ("It's a Privilege to Pee - Reprise"). Later that day, in the corporate offices of Urine Good Company, the CEO, Caldwell B. Cladwell, is discussing the new fee hikes with Senator Frederick Fipp, a corrupt politician under Cladwell's pocket who wants his money so he can catch a plane to Rio, in Brazil, when Cladwell's beautiful daughter, Hope Cladwell, arrives on the scene as the UGC's new fax/copy girl. By way of introduction, the UGC staff sing a song in praise of their chief ("Mr. Cladwell"). Officers Lockstock, Barrel and Gunsmith discuss the journey to Urinetown and how it reduces everyone, even the toughest, to screams ("The Cop Song"). Hope enters and encounters Bobby Strong. Bobby, distraught over his father's arrest and wondering if he could have done something, tells Hope that his heart feels either cold or empty. Hope tells Bobby that the only answer is to follow his heart. The two realize that they both want a new world where the people can be happy and pee for free, and united by their belief, fall in love ("Follow Your Heart"). Little Sally asks Officer Lockstock what Urinetown is like, but Lockstock replies that its power lies in its mystery and he cannot flippantly reveal that "there is no Urinetown, we just kill people", and that the reveal won't come until Act II, "with everybody singing and things like that." The next day, Cladwell's assistant, Mr. Mason McQueen, announces the new fee hikes set upon the urinals. Bobby concludes that the laws are wrong. Opening the doors of the urinal, despite Ms. Pennywise's protests, he begins a pee-for-free rebellion ("Look at the Sky"). Pennywise rushes to the offices of UGC, where she informs Cladwell of the revolution. The two give each other long, meaningful looks, but they are interrupted by the situation at hand. Cladwell vows to crush the rebellion, frightening Hope. Cladwell, by way of a series of increasingly convoluted metaphors involving a bunny, tells Hope that it is their privilege and responsibility to stomp on the poor ("Don't Be the Bunny"). Cladwell, McQueen, Fipp, Pennywise, Lockstock, Barrel and Gunsmith arrive at Amenity #9 to snuff out the uprising. Bobby learns that Hope is Cladwell's daughter. Bobby realizes that the only way out of the trap is to kidnap Hope to use as leverage against Cladwell. The rebel poor escape with Hope as their hostage. The police give chase, but the slow-motion choreography makes it impossible for the police to catch them. Lockstock vows to catch the poor as he tells the audience to enjoy intermission ("The Battle"). After intermission, Lockstock welcomes everyone back. He catches the audience up on the situation, and tells them that the rebel poor are holed up in a secret hideout somewhere, gesturing to a large sign that reads "Secret Hideout." The sign leads to the sewer system, where the rebels are holding Hope hostage. The rebels wonder what Urinetown is, and two of them, Little Becky Two-Shoes and Hot Blades Harry, explain their theories while another, Liver Loft Lawrence believes it's "nothing but a hoax". Cladwell orders Lockstock to search harder for the rebels, threatening that he will send everyone to Urinetown if Hope isn't found. Bobby and his mother Josephine hand out memos to the other Assistant Custodians of other Public Amenities in hope that they will join them. Bobby is sure that Urinetown is nothing but a lie designed to keep the poor people in fear. Lockstock catches Little Sally, but she is unfazed by his threat of Urinetown because as she sees it, they are already in Urinetown; it "isn't so much a place as it is a metaphysical place" that they are all in, including Lockstock. She escapes before Lockstock can ask her what "metaphysical" means. ("What is Urinetown?"). Convinced that Bobby, Josephine, and Little Sally have been captured, the rebels, particularly Hot Blades Harry and Little Becky Two-Shoes, decide that the best way to get revenge on Cladwell is to kill Hope ("Snuff That Girl"). They are about to do so when Bobby bursts in and reminds the rebels that their purpose is more than just revenge. He explains that he made a promise that all the people of the land would be free. One of the rebels reminds Bobby that the only words he said were "Run, everybody, run for your lives, run." Bobby explains that in the heat of battle the cry of freedom sounds something like ("Run, Freedom, Run!"). Invigorated, the poor rally around Bobby, but balk at his statement that the violent fight could take decades. Just then, Pennywise bursts into the secret hideout telling Bobby that Cladwell wants him to come to the UGC headquarters. Bobby goes, but only after being reminded by the impatient rebels that if anything happens to him, Hope will be killed. Pennywise fiercely swears that if any of the rebels harm Hope, she will have Bobby sent off to Urinetown. Bobby says goodbye to Hope, apologizes, and tells her to think of what they have ("Follow Your Heart - Reprise"). At the UGC headquarters, Bobby is offered a suitcase full of cash and full amnesty to the rebels as long as Hope is returned and the people agree to the new fee hikes. Bobby refuses and demands free access for the people. Cladwell orders the cops to escort Bobby to Urinetown—even if it means that the rebel poor will kill Hope. Horrified, Pennywise marvels at the depth of Cladwell's evil. Cladwell has her arrested as well. She, Hope, and Fipp sing of their regrets of falling for Cladwell's schemes. Meanwhile, Bobby is led to the top of the UGC building, and learns the truth: Urinetown is death. Bobby regrets having ever listened to his heart and jumps off the building ("Why Did I Listen To That Man?"), injuring himself. Little Sally returns to the hideout in a shocked daze, having just heard Bobby's "last words". As he slowly returns, Bobby sings, along with Little Sally, his last words, which are directed to Hope ("Tell Her I Love Her"). His last words encourage the rebels "to fight for what they know is right," and that "the time is always now." Just as the rebels are about to murder Hope in revenge, Bobby returns and tells them how he survived the fall and what happened, and Pennywise enters and offers herself to be taken instead, proclaiming herself to be Hope's mother. The poor reel back, shocked by this unexpected twist. Hope convinces the rebels to let her lead them, and she, Penny, and the poor march to the offices of UGC. On the way, they capture Officer Barrel, who had just confessed his love to Officer Lockstock, and get Cladwell's evil reasons from Fipp and Mrs. Millennium (“We're Not Sorry"). Hope reveals to her father that she is still alive. Cladwell is overjoyed until the rest of the poor reveal themselves. Hope tells him that his reign of terror is over and that he will "be sent to the same place he nearly sent Bobby, the place he sent his Bobby's father, Old So-and-So and all those who couldn't—or wouldn't—meet his criminal fee hikes". Cladwell pleads the people that he is their only chance at seeing tomorrow, but it is no use. Pennywise and Cladwell reminisce about their past romance ("We're Not Sorry (Reprise)"). Cladwell is led to the roof, shouting that he regrets nothing, and however cruel he might have been, he "kept the pee off the street and the water in the ground." He is thrown off and now gone. With the town at peace, at last, the age of fear is over and the people look forward to a bright new day. The Urine Good Company is taken over by Hope, and the people are henceforth allowed "to pee whenever they like, as much as they like, for as long as they like, and with whomever they like" ("I See A River"). However, the town's newfound urinary bliss is short-lived, as its limited water supply quickly disappears. Lockstock tells the audience that, as draconian as the UGC's rules were, they kept the people from squandering the limited water supply; now, much of the population begins to go thirsty. Fortunately, it is insinuated that heavy rain strikes the town, refilling the water supply and after Bobby recovers from his injuries from the fall, he and Hope get married, but the townsfolk, remembering that water and many other things are more important than love, took precautions to wage on, their town once quite like the imaginary "Urinetown" with which they had been threatened for years, but are still at peace and free of Cladwell and all live happily ever after. Credits Click here. Transcript Click here. Cast *Alec Baldwin - Officer Lockstock - The narrator and leader of the town's Police Department, a figure of authority and symbol of police brutality, yet has come to care for Little Sally and encourages Billy Boy Bill to stay alive. *Mariel Sheets - Little Sally - A small street urchin who is the co-narrator and always outsmarts Officer Lockstock. *Joseph Gordon Levitt - Bobby Strong - The hero and custodian at Public Amenity 9, the poorest, filthiest urinal in town. He leads the poor via rebellion and is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. Falls in love with Hope. A college drop-out and pseudo-anarchist. *Meryl Streep - Penelope Pennywise - The proprietor of Public Amenity 9. A black sheep, betters her public stance by leaching to Cladwell. A ruthless realist when it comes to earning her living. Holds a plot-twisting secret. A gutsy female character. *Anne Hathaway - Hope Cladwell - Cladwell’s good-hearted daughter. Fresh from the Most Expensive University of the World and is about to work at her father’s company. A naïve girl who sees the good in everyone. Falls in love with Bobby. She lives in ignorant bliss, but has a strong heart. *Mark Hamill - Joseph "Old Man" Strong - Bobby's rebellious father, who gives Bobby all his strength, and a good relationship. *Patricia Arquette - Soupy Sue - A middle-aged woman who has grown tired of desperation. Angry, yet affectionate. She runs a small soup kitchen. *Jack Black - Tiny Tom - A confused man-boy. He believes himself to be much younger than he really is and appears to be eccentric due to his childlike nature. *Idris Elba - Robby the Stockfish - Somewhat of a goof. He was recently unemployed from a medial desk job. *Jesse Corti - Liver Loft Lawrence - A lazy free-loader who just wants the easy way out. He takes advantage of any mention of Urinetown, which he believes is a hoax. *Zackary Arthur - Billy Boy Bill - A frightened pre-teenage boy who lost his parents to Urinetown. A young mechanic who works the water lines of Public Amenity 9. He is Hot Blades Harry's little brother. *Mitchel Musso - Hot Blades Harry - A dangerous and unpredictable man who incites violence to get what he wants. A disgruntled blue-collar worker. Despite his aggressive nature, he is protective of Billy Boy Bill. *Spencer Locke - Little Becky Two-Shoes - A disturbed and pregnant girl who has been led astray by the bad influences of city life. An angsty late-teenage girl. She is Harry's "Mate". *Graham Greene - Winston Woodland - A gruff man who tries his best to stay brave, even if he isn't strong. An overworked but happy lumberjack. *Helen Mirren - Josephine "Old Ma" Strong - Bobby's strong-willed mother. A poor woman who frequents Public Amenity 9. *Johnny Depp - Officer Gunsmith - A member of the Police Department. He takes precautions for anything suspicious. He feels bad for all who end up in Urinetown, yet is a very good friend of Officer Lockstock. *Matt Craven - Officer Barrel - Officer Lockstock’s right hand man. He is his partner in all things criminal. Blindly follows orders and does little thinking for himself. *Malcolm McDowell - Caldwell B. Cladwell - The CEO of The Urine Good Corporation (UGC). He is an unscrupulous capitalist and the main antagonist. He uses his employees and police force for his own personal bidding. *Hugh Jackman - Senator Frederick Fipp - A corrupt politician firmly under Cladwell's pocket who takes bribes and lacks moral values. A bumbling coward who lurks in the wrong places. *Jeffrey Jones - Mr. Mason McQueen - Cladwell’s head lackey and corporate man. A flamboyant character, always follows in his footsteps, but is too weak to step out of the shadow. *William Zabka - Secretary Duncan Daniels- Cladwell’s head secretary. Prim and proper in nature and look. Straight and laced. *Bette Milder - Ms. Mary Ann Millennium - One of Cladwell’s less lackeys. An office worker who aspires to be Head Secretary. *Kari Wahlgren - Dr. Bettina Billeaux - A scientist for Urine Good Corporation. A typical “crazy” stereotypical scientist. *Additional Voices - Police/UGC Executives/Poor Rebels - Featured as Policemen/Policewomen, UGC Executives, and poor rebels in Acts 1 and 2. Strong ensemble support base for Lockstock, Barrel, and Gunsmith, UGC members and the poor rebels. Production When John Sturtridge was in his high school's production of "Urinetown" as Billy Boy Bill, he also heard there was never a film adaptation of said musical, he got the idea from his experience in the production and thought to himself that if there has never been a film adaptation made of said musical, there should be one made. Music The score for the film will be composed and conducted by Alexandre Desplat and performed by the London Symphony Orchestra, featuring choral performances by the London Voices. Track Listing #Overture - Instrumental - Mark Hollmann #Too Much Exposition - Officer Lockstock and Company #It's a Privilege To Pee - Pennywise #It's a Privilege To Pee (Reprise) - Lockstock #Urine Good Corporation - Instrumental - Alexandre Desplat #Mister Cladwell - Cladwell, Hope, and UGC Executives #The Cop Song - Lockstock, Barrel, Gunsmith, and Police #Remembering Father - Instrumental - Desplat #Follow Your Heart - Hope, and Bobby #The Next Morning/Criminal Fee Hikes - Instrumental - Desplat #Look At The Sky - Bobby, Soupy Sue, Tiny Tom, Josephine and Rebels #Long Time No See - Instrumental - Desplat #Don't Be The Bunny - Cladwell, Police and UGC Executives #Going For Free/Uprising Found - Instrumental - Desplat #The Battle - Bobby, Cladwell, Hope, Police, UGC Executives, and Rebels #What is Urinetown? - Lockstock, Little Becky Two Shoes, Hot Blades Harry, Cladwell, Fipp, McQueen, Bobby, Josephine and Little Sally #She Gets the Rope! - Instrumental - Desplat #Snuff That Girl - Hot Blades Harry, Little Becky Two Shoes, and Rebels #Bobby's Promise - Instrumental - Desplat #Run, Freedom, Run! - Bobby and Rebels #A Not-As-Expected Meeting - Instrumental - Desplat #Why Did I Listen To That Man? - Pennywise, Fipp, Lockstock, Barrel, Gunsmith, Hope and Bobby #Meanwhile, Back In The Sewer... - Instrumental - Desplat #Tell Her I Love Her - Little Sally and Bobby #The Rebellion Is Over!/Bobby's Return - Instrumental - Desplat #Hope's Leadership - Instrumental - Desplat #We're Not Sorry - Rebels, Police and UGC Executives #Cladwell Gets Urinetown - Instrumental - Desplat #We're Not Sorry (Reprise) - Cladwell and Pennywise #I See A River/Finale - Hope, Little Becky Two Shoes, Josephine and Company Release Reception Trivia In other languages Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Film Scores by Alexandre Desplat Category:Traditional animated Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Movies based on Plays Category:Martinez Marina Productions